


Somebody to die for

by padme83



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Missing Moments, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padme83/pseuds/padme83
Summary: All it took was one glance,just one, a blue flash gathered on the fly through the carriage window, andthe worldaround Alec lost its fixed points, itscertainties– it exploded, shattered into thousands of dazzling splinters.[Maurice Hall // Alec Scudder]
Relationships: Maurice Hall/Alec Scudder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Somebody to die for

_I saw you the first time you came, Mr. Hall,_

_it was Tuesday if I am not mistaken,_

_it seemed to me that you looked at me from the carriage,_

_with anger and with gentleness, both together._

(E.M.Forster – Maurice)

_"Cause I don't need this life_  
_I just need..._

_Somebody to die for,_  
_somebody to cry for_  
_when I'm lonely."_

_Learn to stay in your place, to be respectful and obedient:_ his father never missed a chance to reiterate this, he constantly admonished him with his long-winded and gruff voice, an incessant buzzing that accompanied Alec from his childhood up to the turbulent years of his adolescence, when in the evenings, in the back of the store, the whole family tried to discipline him by dint of butchering and boning hams.

 _A servant must be discreet and silent, under all circumstances_ , remarks old Ayres every day, while he fixes the barrels of the rifles or curses against the umpteenth rabbit trap that has no intention of collaborating, _of fulfilling its duty._

Alec knows this, _he knows_ that the secret to staying quiet is to stay in the shadows, not to attract attention, to make himself _invisible_ , if necessary, in front of the _masters_. The problem is that sometimes _(often)_ it's hard _(too hard, too, too hard)_ – bow your head and walk one step back, bite your tongue, stand yourself in a corner and _disappear_. "Scudder do this, Scudder do that" – _sure ma’me, right away ma’me, at your orders ma’me_ (and in his mouth the burning desire to send the old bitch to fuck off once and for all). Alec acknowledges it, he admits it without shame that rules, of any color and kind, have always been fucking hard for him. But that's the way the world, _his world_ , works, he repeats to himself, and between wages and tips there's little to be picky about – he needs the money, _of course_ , even if he's about to leave the country. After all, isn't _that_ just the natural order of things? Since the beginning of time, masters and servants, servants and masters, what can you do?

_But yet._

All it took was one glance, _just one_ , a blue flash gathered on the fly through the carriage window, and _the world_ around Alec lost its fixed points, its _certainties_ – it exploded, shattered into thousands of dazzling splinters.

 _Because he saw him_.

He didn't just look at him – _Mr. Hall saw him_.

_It was a moment._

That tall, elegant, _handsome_ gentleman stared him straight in the face, angrily, it seemed to him, and gently – with a poignant, intimate, _desperate_ sweetness – and _something_ unknown, suddenly and irresistibly, kindled in Alec’s breast and swiftly rushed to inflame his heart – a subtle emotion, barely felt, and yet capable of touching Alec as nothing else – _no one_ – had ever been able to do before. It seemed to him to be dug inside, deep inside, as if, under the soft, _fierce_ caress of those bright, fleeting eyes, Alec had woken up from a long, unconscious sleep, and his body – _flesh and bone and blood –_ had suddenly acquired a different, real, _tangible_ consistency.

In an instant Alec understands, _decides_ : from now on he will no longer hide – _he will no longer accept to be invisible._

And he will do everything possible _(and impossible)_ so that Mr. Hall will soon come back to look at him again.

_Soundtrack:_ **Somebody to die for, Hurts.**

Follow me on[ **Instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLeNFExHFKP/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I read the book and saw the movie and fell madly in love with these two gorgeous guys T.T I wish I could write more about them soon.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little story 😊
> 
> English is not my main language, so help me improve, if you don't understand something, please let me know.
> 
> Thanks to all the readers and for all the kudos <3
> 
> Bye!


End file.
